Chasing Adrianne
by Tormented-Tragedy
Summary: Her parents are murdered right after her boyfriend breaks up with her. At her parent's murder scene, 16 year old Adam walks into her life, but they're seperated. Nothing but a note is given to Adam. '03/14/09, she gets out.' Will he find her in time?


_(A/N: Well kiddos I decided to upload half of the chapter. I will have the first half by Friday night. So just chill and keep checking in with the story. As you know this is my first fanfic. I have a problem with not finishing things so. Haha, yeaah. Finally please review and favorite. That will be greatly appreciated. Also please I LOVE constructive critism. Please let me know if anything sounds 'off'. _

* * *

_"No! You can't. I won't make it through," I shrieked through my tears. _

_"You're strong Adrianne. Stronger than you know or realize, but I can't do this anymore. I'm done with my past and present, only looking to the future. You have helped me forget my past life. It's gone and I don't remember it, but I do remember that it was so very lonely and painful and that you made me forget it. Now I must forget you," he spoke those harsh words without emotion. _

_Deadpanning._

_"Whyy," I questioned him. I being careful not to say his name, knowing that it would cause me more pain then I already had. More pain that I did not need._

My mind kept wondering back to that last conversation between Devin and me. It had been days, weeks, or months since that conversation, but I did not know. Time didn't phase me anymore, or more like time didn't keep track in her head, nor did she see calendars or clocks. It could have been three o'clock in the morning for all I knew.

The only thing that gave me any estimate of time was the sun rising in the east. It was morning and hopefully it was a Saturday or Sunday.

I waited ten minutes and no one came through my door screaming _wake up! _For that I was thankful. So I assumed it was Saturday or Sunday. I closed my eyes again and drifted back into a slumber.

I awoke screaming and I don't even know why, and then it all started coming back to me.

_Devin._

_Twisted and mutilated. _

_I was just standing there. _

_Doing nothing._

_He just stood up and said, "I Hate Everything About You, but I Do Not Love You." _

_He collapsed in his pool of blood. I just realizing that he was dying, ran over to him. "Devin! Devin! Talk to me, please. Don't die. You've got to hang on," I shrieked at him, but knowing it was doing no good. He couldn't hear me! _

_Out of hell came a gorgeous demon. I know normally gorgeous wouldn't apply to a demon, but in this case it did.. _

_She had luscious long black hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes, and her skin was so pale. Only that of a vampire could have skin that pale, and then she flashed her set of perfectly white and straight teeth. She was so tall. Probably six foot. The most prominent feature was the black wings erupting out of her back. _

_She gracefully stepped over to Devin and smiled. "Ah, beautiful boy who has the courage to harm you in such a horrid manner," she asked and her voice ringing like a bell. He pointed a broken finger at me and I gasped. 'What? I did not do that,' I thought glancing over to him. 'I do not remember doing that.' Then it struck me._

_Remember._

_I didn't remember doing that. So maybe just maybe I did that. But why would I? I love him. My thoughts were interrupted by her bell-like voice. "Sweetheart, now would you mind telling me why you killed him." "He's dead," my voice broke along with my ever-so fragile heart. I fell to my knees. "Yes," she said matter-of-factly. "It is your entire fault. Now tell me why you did that to such a sweet and beautiful boy who did you no harm." I remembered it now everything he broke my heart so I broke him. "He broke my heart and in return I broke him." _

_The demon disappeared._

_Everything disappeared. Everything was gone._

And I woke up screaming.

No one rushed into my room or called me. It was utter silence. I jumped out of bed and threw some raggedy shorts on and was on my way to the kitchen.

As soon I got in there I stopped and fell on my face.

There was blood everywhere and two bodies were strewn messily on the floor over each other. I screamed for it seemed like days, but it couldn't be more than ten minutes. I walked out of the kitchen careful not to leave any trace of 'me' there I walked in the living room and grabbed the phone and called 911.

"911, what is you emergency," she said calmly.

"My parents are dead! They're dead," I cried loudly into the phone!

"Ma'am, please calm down. Now, tell me what it your emergency," she replied sarcastically.

'_Bitch,'_ I thought to myself.

I took a deep breathe and sank to the floor, "My parents are dead."

"Help is on the way," she said.

With that I hung up the phone and stumbled back to my room. I put on a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt that said META in big bold letters. I brushed my hair and twisted it into a messy knot at the top of my head.

I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and put on deodorant. I light-headily walked to the foyer. I slumped to the floor and broke down.

"I don't know who did this," I cried to myself. "Or why did all the most important people leave me this week. Some left me forever. One had a choice to come back, but he hasn't it's been forever since I've talked to him, or seen him.

"Why God? Why must this happen to me? Those were the only people that held my life together.

"I feel like my life has been uprooted and swirled four billion, miles away from where it's supposed to be. No, never mind it doesn't _feel_ that way it _is_ that way."

"Devin broke up with me, and now my mother and father are DEAD."

Then out of nowhere, heart wrenching sobs erupted from the very bottom of my throat and startled me. I cried more and more. I was cold, very cold. The uncontrollable shaking was horrible. I couldn't stop it. "N-n-no mom, n-no d-dad a-and n-n-no D-Devin," I stuttered. "hggg. ahgkkk," I was hyperventilating. "NO W-WHWERE'S MY DEVIN," I screamed more. "EHAAAAAAAAAAAA," I shrieked even more.

Finally I heard the screaming echoes of the sirens. "Maybe someone will save me," I mumbled. My head it the floor hard and I was slipping away.

"Miss, miss, please stay with me," I heard a man shout at me while he was shaking me. "Where are they," someone else shouted at me? I weakly pointed to the kitchen. Unconsciousness came over me and I was gone.

"Ma'am please wake up," he shook me again. I slowly opened my eyes. The surroundings were unfamiliar. I was in some kind of hospital room. It was very plain like a hospital room should be like and so I placed it in that category.

"Oh, thank God you're awake," he exclaimed. The man (or should I say boy now that I got good look at him) that was shaking me at my house was sitting on my bed holding my hand. Well, he couldn't be a 'real' paramedic, so I'm assuming he's volunteering.

Whoa, uhm, he was very nice to look at. I wonder what his name is.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind my asking. What is your name," I asked in a weak voice.

He stared at me with those beautiful blue sparkling eyes, with his long, straight, jet black hair hanging in his face, and his breath lingering on my face. His sweet mint breath was hypnotizing me.

"Adam Wright," he said interrupting my thoughts. "How nice, and you have beautiful eyes, by the way," I commented.

He then looked into my eyes, and I as captivated. They held so much understanding behind them. I actually felt that they were looking right into my soul.

"Thank you," he murmured as he continued to gaze into my eyes. I blushed an even deeper red. I smiled at him. He chuckled. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed. I turned an even deeper red and giggled.

He took my face in his strong hands, "Now, what _your_ name," he said breathing into my face and making my head whirl even more.

"Adrianne Sparks," I spoke softly. I was too intoxicated by his very presence to say a word, much less carry on a conversation.

He looked away for a moment and then brought his eyes back to mine, and then it was too much. I looked away there was too much innocence in his eyes.

This moment was heaven on earth and then being right smack in the middle of hell.

I started going over his face. Memorizing ever line, detail, everything.

I smiled. He was very handsome, and tall, and muscular. I noticed something else. He had beautiful, prominent cheekbones, and they didn't have the boyish roundness I'd observed that in so many younger teens.

I had a question that I could not hold in any longer, "How old are you?"

"Turned sixteen yesterday," he smiled. "Thought I was younger, didn't you," he pressed on. "I did. I thought perhaps you were thirteen, possibly fourteen."

So he wasn't some adolescent teenager forced by his parents to volunteer with the paramedics, he was sixteen. Something about him said mentally he's older than sixteen.

Maybe it was his physical appearance, the way he spoke, or maybe it was the way he held me.

He held me like I was a very breakable sliver of thin glass, like he cared for me more than he cared for his own self. I wish that was the case. Maybe it was the case. No that was just my wishful thinking that someone in a few short days could love me.

"Adrianne," he spoke my name with such love and compassion. I looked up at him. "Yes, Adam," was my response. "And how old are you." "I am thirteen turning fourteen on November the twenty-first."

"You are so beautiful," he smiled while observing me.

He took me in his arms and cradled me like a newborn baby. He raised the bed up in a half-way sitting position and sit down on the bed with me in his arms.

"Adrianne, are you alright. You seem to be looking at things, but your eyes are so blank and empty," he asked me with his husky voice?

"No," I said blankly emphasizing his point. "I lost the three most important people in my life this week." He looked at me with wide eyes, "But there were only two --."

"I know," I cut him off before he said 'bodies'. I would not allow anyone to refer to my parents as bodies.

"Please do explain."

"I haven't had the best of families. As a matter of fact we don't associate with any of our family. They have hated us since before I was born. Mostly because we were well educated people and the only people in our family that would talk to us were my grandparents on both sides.

"My dad's father died before I was born and my mom's father died when I was ten. I was both there favorites.

"I was the only grandchild that my late grandfather would roll around in the grass with. They hated me for that reason too.

"My two grandmothers love me just as much. Well I have six people that hold my life together and I live for them.

"My grandfather died and I was depressed for a year. I got better and then my boyfriend of God knows how long breaks up with me.

"So that's two people gone right there. Now my mother and father die. That's four of six steel cords that bind me to this earth gone. And that it was I mean by the three.

He only held me tighter as I cried into his shirt. There was no noise except for his silent mumbles of 'I'm sorry' and 'It'll be just fine' and 'I'm right here for you' and my muted cries.

He continued to pat my back and at random moments he would kiss my hair. After a long while I said something, "Two people die in one week. I wonder who'll die in a month. Y'know maybe I'll die,"

He pulled me back so he could look at my face. "Eh, never mind, uhm, scratch that thought. He held his hand near mine, and slightly brushed his hand back and forth, motioning me to it. I did.

He lowered his head and leaned in. I thought he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. Instead, he whispered in my ear. "I'll take care of you," Adam promised. "I may not know you, but I want to take care of you."

"Why," I muttered. "Don't you know I'll turn into a psychopath?" "I won't let that happen to you, Adrianne. You're too good of a girl to do that to." I smiled and blushed.

My heart was going ninety to nothing. I looked down and let a tear fall.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up so I could look into his eyes. He embraced me tighter and I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered softly, "I want you."

He made me look into his eyes. He wiped away the tear that had fallen, and he kissed my cheek and smiled.

The other man I had seen earlier walked him to the room and Adam only held me tighter. I clutched onto him tighter.

I looked at the other man and he had this look in his eye like. _'Shame, shame Adam. You should not have gotten so attached to her.'_

Everything was a blur.

Two people dressed in bright white suits came in and tried to put a needle into my arm, but the guy who had the needle; I kicked him.

They were not going to put me out and I was not leaving Adam.

Then five more people rushed in with the same thing on and started pulling me and Adam away from each other.

My only comfort was ripped away from me.

Adam was gone.

Only then did I realize what 'they' were.

Mental institution workers were in my room.

They went to grab me, but I slapped them, and held onto _my _Adam. We locked our grips on each other. They continued to pull me on a stretcher, but Adam pulled me into his chest.

Finally after a couple of minutes he got a full grasp on me and pulled me directly onto his chest and locked his arms around me. They let go and he loosened his hold on me.

At the drop of a pen all their arms were around me and dragging me across the room. They shoved me on a stretcher and strapped me down.

"NO, I WANT HIM! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ME AWAY! NOO! PLEASEEE, NOOO! ADAM, ADAM, ADAM!! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU," I continued screaming and squirming violently under the straps.

One girl had the audacity and got close enough to my face, so I bit her cheek and she started bleeding. "See what happens WHEN YOU DON'T GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!!"

I slipped my arm through the strap and grabbed Adam. He quickly unbuckled the strap and I grabbed him and he grabbed me.

No one could break our strong grasps on each other. They continued to pull and pry us from each other. Finally our strength weakened and I was pulled away. The gave me a shot and quickly everything was fading. I took one last look at his angel's face and smiled. _'If I can only have you in my dreams then I'll sleep forever.' _

The workers calmed him down and gave him a note. They told him read it when we leave and we'll see you soon.

They walked out of the room and unknowingly out of his life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_She'll be out of this 'special type' of hospital in five months. The hospital is in this city. For you to have her in your hands. Be at the west side of the building at 5:30pm on March 14, 2009. The hospital is downtown. See you then Adam._


End file.
